ENT21 Flash Paper
by A Rhea King
Summary: The Suliban kidnap Archer, but are ill-prepared to deal with a drug addicted captain. They bring Bionq from the past in exchange for his cooperation, having no idea what demon they've unleashed. Daniels brings T'Pol and Trip to the future to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

FLASH PAPER

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

The space station was filled with yelling, alien's crying, explosions and fire. Everywhere Trip looked was chaos and his lungs and eyes burned from the smoke. Like a gunnysack, he had a child under one arm while he herded five Bolians ahead of him with his free arm.

"AIRLOCK ON THE RIGHT." Trip screamed at the Bolians. "NO! YOUR _OTHER_ RIGHT!"

Turning into the hall he barely saw Malcolm and two security guards running past through the smoke.

"Malcolm!" Trip stopped and turned.

Malcolm didn't stop. Trip turned back, ushering the alien's onto Enterprise. He pushed the child into the waiting arms of a crewman.

"Find his mom. I brought her on and went back to look for him. Where was Malcolm headed?" he asked one of them.

"We were told there's a group of aliens trapped in a lift," the crewman answered.

"Where?"

"Go left and then take the next major hall right."

Trip ran back onto the space station. He turned left and looked for the hall. He ran into the next major hall as an explosion ruptured through the wall, throwing Trip against the opposite wall. He hit the floor as fire leapt over him, scorching the opposite wall. He held his side, the pain in his ribs so bad he couldn't catch his breath. He tried to move his arm and stopped when it hurt. Overhead the fire quickly retreated back into the rupture.

"Trip," Reed said.

Trip looked up as Reed knelt next to him. The security guards were guiding a group of aliens and alien monks past, urging them to hurry. One of them looked down at Trip and Trip's heart leapt into his throat. The alien's eyes looked just like a Suliban. He raised his injured arm to point and screamed when pain shot down his back. Trip passed out from the pain.

Reed shook Trip. "Trip, wake up."

"Sir," Ensign Mayweather said, running up, "What can I do?"

"Did you get the Vulcan's on board?" Reed asked him.

"Yes."

In five hundred languages, a recording came out of hidden speakers around them. Their communicators translated half them, "Breach will occur in five minutes."

"We have to move him, sir," Travis told him.

"We need a gurney or a stretcher. Find something."

Travis ran off. Reed turned back to Trip, trying to wake him.

#

Phlox watched Reed walk in, watching his worried face. He smiled.

"What are you doing back so soon, Lieutenant Reed?" Phlox asked.

"I'm just..."

"Lieutenant, Commander Tucker is fine. And for at least the hundredth time I'm telling you his concussion is only a bump and his dislocated shoulder will only have to be in a sling for a few days."

"Are you sure? Have you--"

"Why don't you go visit him? For the seventh time today."

"No. I don't--"

"Lieutenant, you're prohibiting me from attending to patients that _really_ need my attention. Go prohibit him from doing something for a while." Phlox walked off before Reed retorted.

Reed walked through the curtain surrounding Trip's bed. Trip was reclined against the wall at the top of the bio-bed, reading a PADD. He had a goose egg bump over his left eye and his left arm was in a sling. At the moment he was wrestling with a stylus and PADD. He grinned when at Reed, chuckling with a slight shake of his head.

Reed returned it. He glanced at the pile of PADDs sitting on a surgery tray next to Trip. On another one a small stack of PADDs had already begun to form.

"You know, Malcolm, for a moment there I swore one of those monks had eyes like a Suliban. It really spooked me."

"They do have eyes like Suliban and they're quite comical. They sit in the mess hall chanting. Occasionally a few of them wonder the halls, blessing everyone and everything. Even Porthos has been blessed!"

Trip laughed and winced. "Ow. Ow. Shouldn't laugh."

Reed smirked. "Guess the explosion didn't knock much sense back into you."

"Ha, ha, Malcolm."

"Working on your signature, I see." Reed looked back at the PADDs again.

"Yeah, and I'm missing this month's security reports, mister."

"I worry and fuss about you and you're going to nag me about security reports?"

"He always sent the reports together, Malcolm. Can't suddenly start changing things, someone will notice and start asking questions." Trip smirked. "Now stop pestering me and Phlox and go finish those reports. Don't make me get out of this bed!"

Reed returned the smirk. "I seriously doubt Phlox would let you set one foot on the floor, Trip."

"Out! Out, you!"

Reed waved him off as he left. Trip turned back to the PADDs, scrawling a signature at the bottom of the document.

#

Hoshi glanced at a monk as she passed him in the hall. She flashed him a smile and then turned her attention back to the PADD in her hand. Suddenly Hoshi became aware that he was walking alongside her. She looked up at the monk and the two exchanged smiles. He was actually a very handsome human-like alien with eyes like a Suliban. And that was where Hoshi looked away.

"I am Revtal," he said.

"Hoshi," Hoshi said, plastering her smile to her face.

"It is an honor to speak with you." He looked down the hall. "Your ship is very impressive."

Hoshi only smiled. She hated when people talked about Enterprise. It always seemed to lead to bad experiences and fighting.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to meet your captain?"

"No," Hoshi answered without hesitance.

"He won't become available during our stay here?"

"No."

He didn't say anything but she knew he was staring at her. Hoshi stopped, turning to him.

"He is indisposed indefinitely. If you have any concerns or issues, you will need to bring them up with Commander Tucker or T'Pol. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done before the ship arrives for the Vulcans."

He bowed his head. Hoshi spun and walked off. He watched her, his eyes narrowing. Behind him the wall appeared to ripple and two monks appeared next to him.

"He wasn't in his quarters," one told him. "It doesn't appear anyone has been in there for a while."

"Nor was he in the ready room," the second added.

"Find the canine that always accompanies him. He will be where it is. Search every meter of this ship."

They disappeared. He turned, walking back down the hallway.

#

Trip walked into the mess hall, looking around. He spotted one of the monks sitting alone at a table, watching the crewmen around him. Trip walked to a counter, leaning on it. A crewman walked up drying his hands on a towel. The two exchanged slight nods.

"Afternoon, Commander," the crewman said.

"Hey, Stewart. What's the choices?"

"Hamburgers or baked lemon-herb chicken."

"I'll take the hamburger. Make up a plate of chicken for the Cap'n."

"Cut up?"

"Naw. Just put everything on the tray and I'll do it when I get there if I need to."

"Alright. We just pulled some peanut butter cookies out of the oven. Want some?"

"You know he's not supposed to have sweets."

"Then I'll hide them."

Trip grinned. "Thanks, Stew. He'll appreciate that."

The crewman walked back into the kitchen. Trip looked down at his hands, humming quietly while he waited. He turned, resting his hip against the counter. He looked around the room and suddenly realized that the monk, or perhaps a different monk, was sitting at the table right behind him. Trip pondered why he'd moved, but then he admittedly he didn't know or understand the ways of monks.

"Here you go, Commander," Stewart said.

Trip turned, watching Stewart finish loading the tray with silverware and two mugs. Stewart tapped the one on Trip's right.

"That's his tea. Just the way he likes it."

Trip laughed. "You and Chef spoil him, Stew!"

"We try. Think it's working?"

"I'm sure it is. See you later."

Trip picked up the tray, lodging one edge against his stomach. He wove through crewmen and survivors and out of the mess hall. Behind him the monk stood and followed.

Trip smiled and greeted other crewmen and survivors as he passed. He reached a lift and waited. The monk stopped next to him, the hood of his robe hiding his face from Trip.

"How are you?" Trip asked.

"Well. And how are you?"

"Pretty good. Gotten word when your people'll be here?"

"Shortly."

"That's good. Bet'cha you're anxious to get home."

"Indeed."

The lift opened and Trip stepped aside to let crewmen get off. One of the women stopped in the door.

"Hey, are you seeing him today?"

"Yeah. Having lunch."

"Tell him that Porthos is visiting me tonight. I'll sneak him some cheese."

Trip laughed. "You're worse than he is, Anne!"

Anne brushed him off as she walked away. Trip turned, finding the monk on the lift already. Trip got on and tapped a button. The two rode in silence. The lift opened and Trip walked off. The monk stepped off, watching Trip disappear. He followed for several steps before disappearing.

#

Trip smiled at the guards as he approached.

"Jake, Rich. How's it going?"

"Good. Bring us lunch?"

"Sorry, guys. Has Phlox been by?"

"About ten minutes ago. He said you were coming and to pass you along a message. He doesn't want you in there when his headache starts; doesn't think your ribs or shoulder can take much more abuse. Went off about how accident prone you were."

Trip laughed. He nodded toward the door controls. "Let me in, will ya?"

One tapped the door control. The door opened and Trip stepped through. The guards turned back to stand watch.

Archer was lying on a bunk, reading a book. He smiled at Trip, sitting up. Trip lifted his injured arm a little and tapped in the code, entering when the door opened.

"Lunch!" Trip sat the tray down on a table against the wall.

"What'cha bring?" Archer joined him.

Trip lifted a napkin, presenting warm peanut butter cookies to Archer. "A treat from Stewart to you. We snuck them under the Phlox radar."

Archer took one, biting into it as he sat down. Trip began to lay out the table.

"How ya feeling?" Trip asked.

"Tired. T'Pol said we rescued about sixty aliens from a space station."

"Yeah. The main reactor went defunct and blew. There were five other ships helping and we got all but a hundred and five. Now everyone's hanging around the debris, waiting for aliens to come pick up the survivors. T'Pol'd mentioned something about runnin' a couple few of them home. Hope you're hungry."

"Which one is yours?" Archer asked.

"Hamburger." Trip pulled the lid off the other plate.

"Want to switch?" Archer asked.

Trip looked surprised. "You never eat hamburgers."

"I do. Have to be in the mood."

Trip handed him the plate and pulled the other to him.

"What happened to your head and arm?" Archer asked.

"I went back on the station to help Reed get some monks off. Something exploded and threw me up against the wall. Got a goose egg and dislocated my shoulder."

Archer closed his eyes, wincing. When he opened his eyes, Trip was watching him. He had a knowing look. Archer smiled, starting to say something.

"It's okay. Some days are better than others, huh, Cap'n?"

Archer nodded.

Trip loaded his plate, mug and all the silverware onto the tray. "I'll finish outside, okay? Until you've gone."

Archer nodded, looking down. His eyes burned with tears he didn't dare let fall. He didn't want something else to be ashamed of.

"Jon."

Archer looked up at Trip. Trips smile was warm and sympathetic.

"It's okay, Cap'n."

Archer nodded.

Trip walked to the cell door and called a guard. The guard opened the door and Trip sat down outside the wall. Archer sat down opposite him. Trip started talking while they ate, catching Archer up on gossip and telling him about the alien's they'd met so far. Archer listened, struggling to hold back the blackness that brought on dreams of him being insane, ranting, dangerous, and doing things he couldn't stop himself from doing.

#

Five of the alien monks met in the small, cramped quarters. As one, their faces changed to Suliban with Silik in the midst of them.

"Have you found him?" Silik asked.

"They have him in the Brig under guard," the one that had been Ravtel replied. "But..."

"But what?"

"I followed Commander Tucker in and he appeared well at first. Then he fell unconscious and when he came to, he was ranting and insane."

Silik looked away, thinking. "This could change our plans." He points at Ravtel. "Do not let Archer out of your sight and report everything he does."

Ravtel nodded. His face changed and he left.

To the remaining Suliban, Silik ordered, "Watch the crew. Find out as much as you can about why Archer is in the Brig."

They changed and left. Silik pulled a device from under his robes and initiated it. Tapping it, he sent a message.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

T'Pol and Reed had been shut in the commons room with the Vatylo for ten minutes. While a pleasant and gracious race, the Vatylo had a sharp, rotten egg smell that permeated everything. Reed discretely tried to hold his breath or breathe through his mouth. T'Pol remained rigid, as if nothing was bothering her.

"Your offer is very generous," T'Pol said; repeated, actually, "but we do not require compensation."

"We insist. You saved the life of our leader's son. We are indebted to you."

The door opened and everyone looked up. Hoshi walked up to T'Pol.

"Ma'am, I need to speak with you immediately. It's important."

T'Pol stood. "If you'll excuse me a moment. Lieutenant."

Reed stood to follow her.

"Refresh their drinks," T'Pol ordered him

Reed looked at the pitcher and the glasses. Masking his annoyance, Reed obeyed.

#

Hoshi turned to T'Pol in the hall, handing her a PADD. T'Pol read it.

"We intercepted this message?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes."

"And are you certain it originated from Enterprise?"

"Yes. T'Pol, Silik is somewhere on Enterprise."

"Suliban are, we don't know that it's Silik."

"You know it is, T'Pol. He asked about killing Archer."

"Suliban who were not Silik have tried to kill Captain Archer before." T'Pol interrupted Hoshi before she replied, "and this message says nothing about killing Captain Archer. You are jumping to conclusions."

"It says 'Subject inept. Termination proceed?' Who else would they be talking about?"

"We have several injured aliens from the space station. It could be any one of them. Were there any other messages after this one?"

"There have been several audio messages sent."

T'Pol looked down the hall, thinking. "Return to your post and monitor all frequencies."

"Should I alert... Anyone?"

"No. I'll handle this matter."

"Yes, ma'am." Hoshi hurried off.

T'Pol stepped back into the room. "Advisor," she said as she walked up to the table. "An issue has arisen that requires my immediate attention. We appreciate your courtesy, but we do not require repayment. Your Majesty," she turned to the child sitting on her left, "We have been honored by your stay."

The child gave her a missing tooth grin.

"Lieutenant, please contact two of your armed crewmen to escort our guests to their ship."

Reed walked to a companel and called two crewmen. T'Pol bowed to the Vatylo prince and left.

#

All of the alien survivors had been gathered into a cargo bay. Crewmen went from alien to alien, scanning them with medical scanners. Other crewmen were setting up cots along the walls for the alien's stay in the cargo bay. The aliens watched them with open suspicion but so far they were taking the situation calmly, so far.

Overhead Trip watched the process. He heard the door open and watched Reed approach him. Reed looked over the crowd amassed below him. His brow dipped into deep concern.

"Where are the rest of the monks?" Reed asked.

"Huh?"

"We rescued eighteen monks from the space station. There's only thirteen. Where is the other five?"

Trip and Reed looked at each other, coming to the same realization at the same time.

"Send a team to the Brig, Malcolm!" Trip upholstered his phase pistol, running out of the cargo bay.

Reed ran to a companel, tapping it. "Security team to the Brig! Secure the Brig immediately!" Reed ran after Trip.

#

Phlox looked up when he heard the order but didn't stop walking. He looked at the two security guards outside the brig. Phlox stopped between them, holding the hypospray with both hands.

"Is everything alright with the Captain?" he asked.

"Yeah. I checked on him five minutes ago and he was asleep."

Phlox tapped the door control, stepping in. He felt air move past his shoulder and turned. There was nothing there. Phlox walked to the cell door, glancing back. There was no one else on this side of the wall. Phlox entered the security code and entered. He didn't notice the door close behind him several minutes after he passed through it. Phlox walked over to Archer, laying a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

"Good afternoon, Captain."

Archer reached for the hypospray, plaintively begging, "I need some, Doc. My head his throbbing."

Phlox sat down on the edge of the bed, keeping the hypospray out of Archer's reach. "How do you feel?"

Archer closed his eyes, groaning softly. He rolled onto his back, letting his hand drop.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Captain. Anger? Grief?"

Archer rolled onto his side, pulling his head down by applying pressure to the back of it with both hands.

"My head hurts, Phlox. Just give me the damned shot!"

"You know I can't yet, Captain. We must talk first. Has Bionq been here?"

Archer looked up. Phlox suddenly flew across the room, dropping the hypospray. Archer's eyes fixed on the hypospray. He crawled off the bunk, reaching for it.

"NO!" Phlox yelled, reaching for the hypospray as Archer's fingers closed around it.

Phlox was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious. Archer leaned back against the bunk, closing his eyes as he gave himself a shot. His trembling hand drifted to the floor.

"Archer," someone crooned.

Archer opened his eyes, staring into Silik's eyes. Archer lunged forward, ramming Silik into the wall. Out of nowhere, Suliban appeared and threw him to the floor. Archer fought both them and the encroaching blackness. Trip, Reed, and six armed guards ran into the Brig.

"No. Oh, no, no, no," Trip begged fate. "Not again. Not again!"

He tried to hastily enter the security code, but the pad wouldn't accept it. He kept trying, watching the struggle inside as he did.

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Silik ordered.

With a furious roar, Archer suddenly became lost in violent insanity. Lacking inhibitions, Archer started beating a Suliban with his bare hands, oblivious to the fact that he was killing him. The Suliban tried to restrain Archer, but with the drug powering his strength, they were no match against him.

Trip aimed his phase pistol at the controls and shot them. Using the bare wires, he overrode the door controls. Silik grabbed a chair and slammed it against Archer's head. The blow sent him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. He leapt onto Archer's back, holding his phase pistol to the base of Archer's head. Trip, Reed, and the security guards stopped at the door. Trip inched toward them, holding Silik's gaze.

"He is no threat to you, Silik," Trip hissed between his teeth.

"And why is that, Commander Tucker? He just killed one of my men and that's not in the Captain Archer I know."

"He's sick. If you take him with you, he'll try it again. You can't control him."

"Then I'll kill him." Silik, the Suliban and Archer were transported out of the cell.

Trip grabbed for Archer's sleeve but his hand passed through air.

"DAMNIT!" Trip yelled.

#

T'Pol watched the view monitor, sitting on the edge of the captain's chair.

"Trip to T'Pol," Trip said.

T'Pol tapped the companel. "Go ahead."

"Silik took him, T'Pol. Scan for their warp signature. We have to go after him."

"We will be departing as soon as we have the signature. Report to Engineering." T'Pol tapped the companel. "Mister Mayweather, find that warp signature. Ensign Sato, hail all ships approaching to retrieve crew. If they cannot be here in ten minutes, tell them we will return later with their crewmen. Do not explain why."

"Yes, ma'am." Hoshi immediately went to work.

T'Pol looked up at the view screen. Unseen to the crew her anger was rising. On its heels was her determination. She was not about to lose one of the two most important people in her life. Not after she had risked everything to save him from a murderer and bring him back from a deadly drug.

#

Archer struggled against the Suliban as they drug him through halls. They entered the temporal chamber and deposited him on the floor. Archer was immediately on his feet, attacking them. The disorientation of delayed time didn't have any effect on him or deter his intent of killing them.

Silik moved away, watching the struggle. Archer's rage and lack of inhibitions scared Silik, not that he'd ever let anyone know that. His instincts screamed at him that this whole thing was wrong, that they should have left Archer on Enterprise, or killed him on the spot. But he obeyed his orders instead and brought Archer back: alive and insane.

"Jonathan," a calm voice said.

Archer spun to attack the speaker but faltered, staring at the blacked out image standing on the platform. He slowly approached it.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is you. How are you feeling?"

Archer scowled. "I need more Tepriozyl. If you don't have any, we have nothing to talk about."

The figure was silent for a moment. In a quiet voice he said, "That could be arranged. If you give me the answers I'm searching for."

Archer peered curiously at the figure. He reached out, trying to grab an arm, and his hand passed through air. He walked around the figure, watching him.

"No. That's not what I want," Archer said.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want my wife. I want Bionq."

"Your wife?"

"Yes. Those murders on that ship killed her!"

"Which ship?"

"The one these creatures took me from." Archer pointed at the Suliban.

"You don't know what the ship is called?"

"I don't care. They killed my wife, they keep me prisoner, and they drug me. They're trying to get me to tell them secrets."

"What secrets?"

Archer stood in front of the figure, crossing his arms. "You can't give me Bionq any more than they can, because she's _dead_."

The figure leaned to the edge of the platform. The image flickered around the edges. "Actually, I could, but I have to know more about your wife. I need to know where in the past I can find her."

"How?"

"I have my means. Is she what you want? If you had her back, would you cooperate with me?"

"Prove to me you can do it. Bring her back now."

"It doesn't work like that, Jonathan. But while you're deciding how willing you're going to be, I'll look for her. Tell me about her, where she came from."

Archer smirked; it was a cold expression that made Silik very nervous and more certain this was not the Captain Archer he knew.

"I don't know how long ago it was. Those _humans_," Archer spat the word with a snarl. "They took her prisoner and we fell in love. They were going to execute her because they thought she was a murderer. But we escaped and tried to hide. They found us and killed her."

The figure stood up. "I will look for her."

Archer smiled. "Bring me Bionq, and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Take him to some quarters."

Archer left with the Suliban. Silik hung behind, watching them leave. He turned back to the figure.

"There is something wrong with him."

"It's the Tepriozyl. He lives in an illusionary world while it's in his blood. You say he was locked in their Brig?"

"Yes. Their doctor came in before we took him. He was going to give him a shot."

"That doctor wouldn't be contributing to an addiction. He's too moral. He must be helping him through rehabilitation. We have to find out who on that ship is posing as him and continuing to alter our future. That is the person you will kill."

"And what of Archer?"

"Make him comfortable, but not too comfortable, Silik. When the drug leaves he'll suffer. Leave him until he's in considerable pain, and then bribe him for information with the drug."

"As you command."

The image disappeared. Silik's lips thinned. He knew he should argue and disagree with his orders, but past reprimands scared him into obedience.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

T'Pol and Trip walked into the loading bay. The murmur of the aliens talking died instantly and all eyes turned to them. Reed and two security guards pushed in behind them.

"You requested to speak to the captain," T'Pol began, "but he's--"

"Indisposed," someone said. "You keep telling us that. He must be an inconsiderate captain."

"He is very considerate, just busy. What is it you wish to discuss?"

T'Pol looked up when a Bolian stepped up. Reed stopped him with his rifle. All of a sudden a riot broke out. The aliens quickly disarmed the men and trapped T'Pol in the center of cargo bay.

"WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!" the Bolian bellowed over the voices.

Silence quickly came over the group. He moved through the aliens to T'Pol.

"Then why have you?" T'Pol demanded.

"We want answers. There are some species in this room that wish to harm you because they feel betrayed." He glanced at one of the aliens, but T'Pol couldn't tell who he was looking at. "But that won't do us any good. Besides, you did rescue us from the space station."

"Most of us," someone grumbled.

"It was inevitable," the Bolian said to the speaker without looking back. "No one could have saved everyone on the station. It happened too fast."

"It was probably these humans that did it," someone else snarled.

"We did not sabotage the space station," Trip argued from across the room.

Above them the door opened and five security guards ran onto the catwalk. The aliens that had taken the weapons aimed at them.

"WAIT!" T'Pol yelled.

Everyone stopped moving.

"What do you want?"

"Why have you shoved us all in this room like this? Why are there armed guards watching us?"

"It is for your own protection," T'Pol explained.

"From what?" the Bolian demanded.

T'Pol didn't answer. He moved in on her and she retreated right into another Bolian and Altarian. They didn't back down and the Bolian didn't stop moving until they were chest to chest.

"From what?" he quietly demanded.

"Suliban."

The Bolian immediately withdrew. A murmur moved through the crowd. The Bolian motioned everyone to be quiet.

"Why do the Suliban want to harm us?"

"Shortly after we moved you into this room, the Suliban kidnapped a crewman. We are following their warp signature and should we be attacked by them, this is the safest location on Enterprise."

"Who did they take?"

"That's not important."

"This ship isn't strong enough to withstand an attack from Suliban cell ships," the Altarian snarled. "It's not even strong enough to withstand an attack from a Ferengi ship, it's so weak."

"We have defeated the Suliban before, we will do so again. I understand your frustrations and your concerns, but we have to get the person back."

"And where is your captain during this?" the Bolian asked.

"Indisposed."

"What in Raknishla does that mean? Indisposed?"

T'Pol drew a breath before telling him, "He is very ill. He has been confined to his bed and is clinically unable to take command of this ship at this time." T'Pol looked at him. "We are continuing this mission for him."

The Bolian's angry face softened. He bowed his head slightly to her.

"That is honorable."

"Or a death wish," the Altarian spat.

"Either way," T'Pol continued, "We must continue and I must return to the bridge. If you need anything, please ask the guards outside the doors."

T'Pol turned to leave. She spun when a hand grabbed her shoulder. The Bolian caught her flying hand from hitting him. Above them phase rifles clanked as they were aimed at the Bolian.

"We still have a problem if you are pursuing the Suliban," the Bolian told her, letting her arm go.

T'Pol stepped back. "And that would be?"

"Regardless of your ability to defeat the Suliban in the past, it still stands that this ship is poorly armed to defend itself. It doesn't have energy shielding, does it?"

"We have adequate shielding."

"But not energy shielding. We, my people and I, are willing to help you upgrade the shielding."

"And why would you do that?"

A Ferengi leaned around her. "Because we don't want to die, Vulcan. And with a ship as defenseless as this one, I'd be willing to help you upgrade your targeting systems. At no charge."

"Your canons could be made stronger," someone said.

"And if you have the parts, we can build photon and burst torpedoes," someone else added.

T'Pol didn't answer.

The Ferengi pushed in close to her, grinning. "I have no intention of leaving my latinum to my wife and children any time soon."

T'Pol looked away. "I must confer with my first officer and chief engineer. Excuse me."

T'Pol walked through the aliens to the door, motioning Trip and Reed to follow her. The door closed and she turned to them.

Trip started talking before T'Pol spoke, "They don't want to die any more than we do, and we might have a much better chance at getting the Cap'n back if we accept their help." Trip motioned at the door. "Except maybe those Ferengis. Our last encounter with them wasn't so good."

"We don't know if we can trust them, T'Pol," Reed argued. "I advise against this."

"I'm all for it," Trip retaliated.

T'Pol opened her mouth to speak but Reed cut her off. "They could be tricking us, Trip."

"They aren't. They're just scared."

"And you know this for a fact do you?"

T'Pol again tried to speak, this time cut off by Trip. "Optimism, Malcolm, optimism."

"Optimism killed the cat."

"That was curiosity and you don't know that. I think their offers are sincere."

"I disagree."

"Gentlemen!" T'Pol barked. The two looked at her. "We are going to accept their offer to help. That is all." T'Pol went back into the cargo bay.

Both were surprised by her sudden decisiveness.

Reed looked up at Trip. "Weren't we supposed to be consulting?"

Trip shrugged. The two went back into the loading bay, hearing T'Pol talking to the aliens and making arrangements for their quarters with the security crewmen.

#

Archer sat in the corner of the room, hugging himself. Cold sweat ran down his body, stung his eyes and had plastered his hair to his head. His weak body shook uncontrollably and he hurt in every muscle and joint. The door opened and Silik entered. Archer watched him walk up.

"Where am I, Silik?" Archer hissed.

"I see the Tepriozyl has worn off," Silik crooned. "This Archer is easier to get to."

Silik crouched before Archer, crossing his arms on his legs. He dangled a hypospray between two fingers. Archer's eyes instinctually followed it as it swung. He was half grateful when a headache spiked into his temple, forcing his eyes closed.

"Pain?" Silik asked.

"Go to hell."

"You were asking for Bionq."

Archer opened his eyes, staring across the room. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm certain you do." Silik held the hypospray up. "I bet you can remember Bionq more clearly now."

"I don't remember anyone by that name."

"Phlox asked you about her, so I know you do."

Archer defiantly shook his head. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"You are in pain, Archer. Your head hurts, your body hurts, and you're very, very cold." Silik leaned in. "Soon, you'll start convulsing and then you'll slip into a coma and you will die."

Silik drew out 'die,' and it grated on Archer's nerves. He wanted to punch that smug face, but he feared he didn't have enough strength to stand, let alone throw a punch. Beside that, he knew Silik was right. Phlox had repeatedly told him what would happen if he tried to simply stop taking the drug. He had to ease off of it, slowly, and let his body adjust to it. Or die.

"Who is she?" Silik probed.

"I don't know," Archer hissed.

"Then let's ask the other you."

Archer shook his head. "I won't take that drug."

Silik grabbed Archer's wrist, yanking him forward. Archer fell to the floor. Pain stabbed into his hand and up his arm. He looked down, finding Silik was giving him the shot in his hand. Archer caught himself when Silik let go.

"Let's see what the other you says, shall we?" Silik crooned as he stood and began pacing while he waited for the drug to take over Archer's mind.

Archer put his hands on the back of his neck, pulling down on it. Pain spread across his brain as slow as mud. And on it's tail was dark insanity. Archer tried to fight it, tried to keep it from coming, but in the end he lost. Archer opened his eyes, staring at the wall for a moment. He climbed onto his feet, his face a cool expression of calm hatred. His eyes followed Silik's every move in a way that he never could while he was off the drug.

"Welcome back," Silik told him.

"And why haven't I killed you again?" Archer asked him.

Silik smiled. "We need to know more about Bionq, Archer."

"What of her?"

"What do you remember of her?"

"We fell in love, escaped, they hunted us down and killed her. Now they keep me prisoner."

"Prisoner, is it? Do they ask you questions? Interrogate you? Do they experiment on you?"

"No."

"And yet they keep you prisoner? Are you sure you're a prisoner?"

"YES!"

"Perhaps you're right. Where did you first see Bionq, Archer?"

Archer scowled at Silik. Silik produced the hypospray again, holding it tantalizingly before Archer.

"Do you want more?"

Archer reached for it. Silik yanked it away, backpedaling.

"Answer the question."

Archer closed his eyes. He scowled, trying to think, to remember.

"I could remember if I had a shot," Archer said.

"The memory first."

Archer tried to grab the hypospray from Silik, but he was faster. He jumped to the ceiling, hanging over Archer's head and well out of his reach.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Archer bellowed.

"Memory first, then the drug."

Archer closed his eyes, beating his fists against his temples. He suddenly became still and opened his eyes. "Sata Linus. I met her at Sata Linus. She worked in the game room."

Silik held the hypospray out. "Catch." He dropped the hypospray.

Archer caught it and pressed it to his neck. He closed his eyes, sinking to the floor. Silik dropped to his feet before Archer, watching him. Mostly he gloated seeing this once proud captain reduced to a drug addict. But somewhere much deeper, a part of him that desired a deeper attachment, ached. It enjoyed the games the two played; reading into them more than was really there. It was the only thing that kept Silik from drawing the knife hidden in his clothes, and killing Archer right now.

Silik walked out of the room.

#

Archer woke when the door opened and the lights came on. He sat up, watching Silik and armed Suliban came in. Archer got to his feet, prepared to fight despite his weakened condition.

"I have a surprise for you, Captain Archer."

Silik looked back. Archer followed his gaze, watching Bionq walk in. She smiled as she approached him. Archer moved away from her, making Bionq turn a glare on Silik.

"You said he wanted me."

"He will. When he's had a shot of Tepriozyl."

"It's mixed?"

"Yes."

"I need it in pure form." Bionq walked up to Silik. "It won't work unless it's in pure form."

Silik handed her the hypospray. "This is all you get, Bionq."

Silik and the Suliban left the two alone. Bionq turned to Archer. Archer moved across the room, keeping his distance.

"You made me like this," Archer hissed. "I hate you."

She smiled. "The pain will come again, you'll want it to stop, and you'll beg me for it. You always did."

"Did? You've already kidnapped me?"

"You've been in my care for a week now. You've been such a good husband."

He looked around the room, trying to find a way out, away from her, away from the Suliban and back to his ship and the people who cared what happened to him. Cold realization threatened Archer as it mounted in him as fear. He realized he couldn't trust his own mind; it had ripped away all his securities and pride. His dependence on Trip, Phlox, and the rest of his crew was slowly eating away his confidence.

Archer shuddered as pain stabbed into his temples. It foreshadowed the pain he was about to suffer if he didn't accept the drug Bionq held. And if he died, there would be no returning to his ship and crew. Archer slowly approached her. He looked away when she smiled as she injected the drug into his neck. Archer closed his eyes against burning tears of shame.

#

T'Pol looked up when she heard voices. Kneeling next to a panel were two engineering crewmen and three aliens. T'Pol passed them, catching parts of their conversation. It sounded like they were working well together. She looked down the hall she turned into. Hoshi and another alien were walking toward her. As they passed, T'Pol heard them were talking about upgrading the communications array to enable it to work with less subspace beacons.

T'Pol stopped in a junction, looking down each of the four halls. Humans and aliens were working all around her to upgrade _Enterprise's_ defenses. And it made her grieve.

"You alright?" a soft voice asked.

T'Pol turned, watching Trip walk up to her.

"Captain Archer would be proud of his crew." T'Pol looked back at the aliens and engineering crewmen. "What are they doing?"

"The Ressikans said we could improve our energy efficiency if we use polytrachline shield inhibitors instead of silicon ones on the power conducers." Trip moved a little closer, lowering his voice. "He was always proud of them."

T'Pol looked up at Trip. "Right before he pursued the Xindi weapon, and Daniels took him into the future, did he ever tell you what Daniels told him?"

"No."

"He told him he was supposed to initiate the charter for the United Federation of Planets. It would unite many worlds and races under one government."

"He'll be here for that, T'Pol."

"I hope so. I'll be in the ready room." T'Pol walked away before Trip responded.

#

Silik and six other Suliban walked into a dark room. Silik turned on the light and smiled. Bionq and Archer woke from the light, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

"Your expected in the temporal chamber," Silik informed them.

"When we're ready," Archer said. He kissed Bionq, pulling her tight against him.

Silik stormed up to the bed, threw the covers back and drug her out of the bed. Archer charged him, prepared to fight. A knife glinted in the light and came to rest against Bionq's throat. Archer froze, holding Silik's gaze.

"She's alive for now, but I will have no problem returning her to the dead, Jonathan."

Archer glared at him. Silik smiled when he saw a bead of sweat roll down Archer's face.

"Tepriozyl is another luxury. Imagine how excruciating it will be to die without it."

Archer didn't move. Silik slowly released Bionq to Archer. She turned to Silik, watching him with a smile.

"We need to dress," Archer growled.

"Then I suggest you hurry. Or you'll speak to him naked."

The two dressed and were led out of the room. They turned down a corridor and Archer suddenly spun and punched Silik, ripping his phase pistol away. Bionq attacked the Suliban near her, ripping a phase rifle away from one. She changed the setting on the weapon and opened fire on the Suliban, killing them without hesitance. Archer snatched up a phase pistol, grabbed her arm and the two ran.

Suliban appeared out of now where, blocking off halls and doorways as they ran. The two ran into an airlock, finding themselves trapped. They turned and opened fire on the Suliban.

In the space between the inner and outer hatch the shadows moved and Daniels and two temporal agents emerged. Daniels grabbed Archer's shoulder. Archer spun, thrusting his pistol into Daniels' face.

"Who are you?" Archer demanded.

Daniels' eyes enlarged. "Jonathan, I'm Daniels. You've known me for several years."

Archer lunged at Daniels, pinning him to the floor and shoving the pistol under his jaw. Daniels pushed Archer off. Caught off guard, Archer hit the wall. Daniels leapt to his feet.

"Grab her. We have to go." Daniels ordered the temporal agents.

Archer lunged at Daniels as he tapped a device on his wrist. As the two flew toward the wall Daniels grabbed Archer's arms.

Suddenly the world changed and the men crashed into a glass table. The table tipped over and dumped them on the floor. Daniels used the momentum to catapult Archer head over heel onto his back. Daniels was on his feet with his weapon aimed at Archer before Archer could recover. Archer stopped on his knees, glaring at Daniels. With a quick glance he took in the office they'd arrived in and that the temporal agents had a hold of Bionq.

"Stand up slowly, Jonathan," Daniels ordered.

Archer slowly obeyed.

"Walk slowly through that door." Daniels motioned to the door to their left with his weapon.

The group moved slowly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

T'Pol and Trip hurried through the halls, passing aliens and crewmen putting on the last touches on the system upgrades.

"Is Travis sure it stopped in this system?" Trip asked.

"Yes," T'Pol answered. "At a gas planet."

Enterprise rocked, throwing T'Pol and Trip against the hull. The two ran toward a lift.

"They found us," Trip said.

T'Pol and Trip stopped at a lift and waited. Enterprise rocked.

"Sato to T'Pol!"

T'Pol tapped a companel next to the lift. "We're on our way, Ensign."

"There are ships pouring out of the gas giant, T'Pol."

"We have to proceed. I'm on my way to the bridge right now."

The lift door opened.

"T'Pol out."

T'Pol and Trip got on the lift and Trip tapped the button. Enterprise rocked again, throwing them against the lift wall. Trip caught T'Pol, keeping her from falling. The lift door opened and the two ran out...

#

Trip and T'Pol stumbled to a stop in an office with a large screen behind the desk. The screen showed an attack on what appeared to be Paris. Daniels sat on the edge of the desk, arms crossed over his chest, watching the two with a stern expression that was very uncommon for him.

"We have to talk," Daniels said.

"Put us back on Enterprise," T'Pol demanded. "We are under attack by the Suliban and we have to recover a crewman that was kidnapped by them."

"You mean Captain Archer?" Daniels pointed behind them.

The two turned. There were a dozen monitors on the wall monitoring various areas of the complex they were in. One showed Archer sitting in a corner, sweating and hugging his knees. On another monitor a person came into view and Trip's eyes widened. Anger twisted his face as his blood began to boil. He spun and stormed toward Daniels. Trip grabbed him, slamming him against a wall with his good arm.

"WHAT THE HELL IS BIONQ DOING HERE!?" Trip demanded, pointing at it.

T'Pol looked at the monitor and quickly turned away. Her calm didn't betray her even as a cold lump formed in her stomach. She would have rather been forced to face off with a Xindi reptile or even Silik, than to contend with Bionq existing again.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT--"

"Trip," T'Pol said calmly.

She walked up to him, laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she saw his rage and pain. She could only guess what was causing him the most pain: remembering killing Bionq or the thought that he might have to do it again. Both chilled her.

"Allow him to explain first, Trip," T'Pol told him. "We cannot jump to conclusions until we have all the facts."

Trip slowly let Daniels go, stepping back. Daniels straightened his uniform, watching the two.

"Bionq was with him when we went to the Suliban helix to prevent her from taking command of it."

"What?" Trip gasped. "She does what?"

"Before we went back, an Acrynov named Bionqettes Doriche became ruler of the Suliban. They started killing other aliens without discretion and they were feared because of this. Rumor had it that she had a human husband for many years during her ascension in power, but when he betrayed her, she killed him and attacked Earth."

"Is that attack Suliban?" Trip pointed at the monitor.

"No. It a race called the Wesvta grew in power under Bionq's rule and turned their trade of assassination into mercenary soldiers. As we speak, they are attacking Earth under her command."

"Bionq is still alive? How far in the future did you bring us?"

"Three hundred years and she is mostly machine now. She came in contact with the Borg, killed the queen and proceeded to re-write history. Where in time did Bionq come from? Where was she stopped?"

"She worked as at a game room on Sata Linus." Trip answered.

"I need more. I have to know where to put her back at or this history will continue."

"If you just put her back, won't she have memories of this?" Trip asked.

"Yes, but--"

"That won't work. If she knows we know who we are, we won't be able to kill her."

"How did you kill her?"

Trip looked down, swallowing hard.

"How did you kill Bionq, Commander?"

Trip didn't answer.

"Commander Tucker, I have to--"

"I SHOT HER! Okay? _I_ killed her. She was going to kill Captain Archer and I killed her. And then he tried to kill me. Happy?"

Daniels didn't mask his surprise. "That was never recorded."

"Not a lot of people know about it."

"Not a lot of people ever knew he was addicted to Tepriozyl, either. Or that he wasn't in command of his ship for... How many months has it been? When he's lucid, he can't remember."

Trip didn't answer. Daniels turned to T'Pol.

"Well?"

"Five months," T'Pol answered.

"T'Pol!" Trip hissed.

T'Pol ignored Trip, continuing, "Bionq must be returned to her time without the knowledge of anything that has transpired. And we must return Captain Archer to Enterprise and leave Suliban space."

"I agree that Bionq must be returned, and without knowing anything about this, but not that Captain Archer should be returned. He's unfit to command. Why was that never reported to Starfleet?"

"It has been."

"It was never recorded."

"There is much in human history that has never been recorded, Daniels. Many great leaders never had events that would soil their honor made public."

"He is unfit to command the ship, T'Pol. And yet--" Daniels stopped short, smiling. It was one of sudden understanding. "You-- You've been commanding in his stead, haven't you? How have you managed to pass off documents that require his signature?"

The two were silent, looking anywhere but at Daniels.

"How have you kept this a secret?" Daniels gently asked, like coaxing a child to admit to a wrongdoing.

"It's not so hard to..." Trip hesitated, his jaw flexing.

"Not so hard to what?"

"I've always been able to forge his signature."

"That's a lot of reports to write."

"I just sign them. Most of them, anyway."

"Then T'Pol writes the reports?"

"Only ones that pertain to astrometrics and managerial duties."

Daniels put his hands on his hips. "I've read all the reports from this era. Before history was re-written. Nothing was out of order during this time. Who else is involved?"

"The entire crew pitches in. Lieutenant Hess writes all the addendums for Engineering. Reed and his first officer write everything about armament or security. Chef writes--"

Daniels was taken back. "The entire crew is involved in this conspiracy?"

"It's not a conspiracy." T'Pol rebutted.

"You're hiding the fact that he is a drug addict."

"He is _not_ a drug addict." Trip snarled. "He is sick. _She_," Trip pointed at the monitor that showed Bionq, "made him sick. She's the reason we're in this mess in the first place, isn't she? It's that bi-- woman's fault that he tried to kill me, that Reed is T'Pol's first officer, that the Suliban kidnap--" Trip hesitated. "Kidnapped him. Why did the Suliban kidnap him, Daniels?"

"That's not important."

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!"

"There are things--"

"This would not be the best time to tell us how knowing about the future could alter our present, Daniels." T'Pol said. "The Suliban kidnapped him, even when they must have known he was not well. Clearly there is something in our future and your history that changed. What was it?"

Daniels didn't answer. He walked over to the monitor, watching the ongoing attack.

"The Federation became powerful and great. Races from two dozen quadrants, but two years before they had in previous timelines. Instead of five races signing the charter, there were twelve. It was all because Captain Archer helped rescue dozens of species from Garges space station."

"We rescued them," Trip stated.

"And history remained the same until the Suliban kidnapped Archer from his ship. Archer was lost for nearly thirty years and T'Pol became captain. The Federation was still formed, but there were only four races. Archer was found but he died a year later from an overdose. When history changed to this," Daniels motioned at the screen, "We had to investigate what changes were causing it." Daniels was silent a moment. "While I believe what you're doing is wrong, clearly this keeps history on track and makes for a stronger future for everyone involved."

"Then you'll let us take him back?"

Daniels turned, tapping his desk and stared at the monitor. He looked up at them.

"Things must proceed exactly as history had been written. Enterprise must still combat the Suliban. The ships of the aliens aboard your ship will come to your aid. You won't defeat the Suliban, but you will wound them. It will work to your advantage when you resume your original mission."

"And what about Bionq?"

"We'll return her to her time and she won't remember a thing. Where is Archer being held on Enterprise?"

"The Brig."

"I'll return him there. He is having severe withdrawal symptoms. Phlox needs to attend to him as soon as you get back."

"We'll do that," Trip answered.

Daniels reached across him toward a device on his arm. He stopped, looking up at them.

"Why are you two and the crew doing this?"

"We're protecting his honor," T'Pol explained, "and preventing him from losing his father's ship."

Daniels nodded and tapped his arm.

The two found themselves on the bridge. It rocked from a missile hit. Reed noticed them first.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" he yelled.

"Return to Engineering," T'Pol ordered Trip. She rushed to the captain's chair and sat down. "Lieutenant Reed, open fire on the Suliban ships." T'Pol tapped the arm of the chair. "T'Pol to Phlox."

"Go ahead."

"Captain Archer is in the Brig. He needs a dose of Tepriozyl immediately."

"I'm on my way."

"When did we--" Hoshi started.

"Lieutenant Reed, are there any other ships on sensors?" T'Pol interrupted.

"Only Suliban. If we have the Captain, we need to leave," Reed told her. "We're outnumbered."

"No." T'Pol's voice took on a dark, unfamiliar tone. "We will fight."

Reed didn't argue. And when the alien ships arrived, he guessed she'd known, because she simply ordered them to advance on the Suliban helix, destroying all Suliban ships in their path and reducing the helix to ruble.

E

Archer sat against the wall hugging his knees to chest. He remembered shards of the events that transpired, but they were such small fragments that they only left him more confused. He looked up when the door opened. Doctor Phlox entered the Brig with a covered plate and a hypospray poking out of his pocket. Porthos trotted beside him and when he saw Archer he began whining and pawing at the door. The door opened and Porthos bolted through, running over to Archer. Archer smiled, sweeping him up in his arms in a tight hug. Porthos licked his face, beating Archer with his wagging tail.

Phlox sat next to Archer, setting the plate between them.

"How are you feeling? How is your head and the shaking?"

"Tolerable."

"Then let's hold off on the injection for a little bit." Phlox uncovered the plate to reveal fruit cut into slivers. He picked one up and bit into it, then held the plate out to Archer.

"Try it," Phlox urged.

"What is it?" Archer took a piece, looking it over and sniffing it.

"Reziun melon. Chef got them yesterday and thought you might like it."

Archer tried a bite. "This is good. Tastes like papaya."

Phlox smiled. He sat the plate back down.

"Have you been meditating like T'Pol showed you?"

"Yes, but it's not bringing any of the memories back."

"It's probably for the best."

Archer finished the piece and sat the fruit peel on the plate.

"I want to speed this up, Doc. I want to be sane all the time."

Phlox looked down. "Speeding the process up is too dangerous, Captain. I can't do that."

"There isn't anything you can do, then?"

Phlox looked at him. "Why do you want to rush things? You're doing so well."

"I'm vulnerable, Phlox. I can't stand to live like this and I can't put this crew at risk any more."

Phlox leaned toward Archer, holding his gaze. A warm smile spread across his face.

"Captain, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"There isn't a crewman, including this crewman," Phlox pointed at himself, "That wouldn't put his or her life down for you. And not because you're our Captain, either, because you have done it for all of us at one time or another. You care. Now let us care. Don't rush this. Don't make us lose you due to impatience." Phlox sat back. "Alright?"

Archer looked across the room. He looked down when Phlox tapped his arm. He was holding a piece of the melon out to Archer. Archer looked up at his face. He still wore a warm smile. It was so contagious that Archer couldn't help but return it.

"I'll try to be more patient, Doc."

"That's all I ask." Phlox picked up a piece of fruit, biting into it. "Now, I must tell you what this ornery dog of yours did. He certainly knows how to get a laugh out of the crew!"

Archer laughed. He cuddled Porthos to him, resigning himself to the luxury of the sweet melon and the company of his dog and friend.


End file.
